The Lost Birchwood Special: The Bonds of a Crazy Friendship
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: when Bernice was a little girl she had been to Toontown before and there she ran into a younger Psycho who was being bullied and all so she help him out and after that they started to become friends but sadly they had to say goodbye to each other and even though they meet once more and yet don't remember each other there is a reason for that... [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

Bernice has been to Toontown before even though she can't remember it...

she was only a little girl when she ran off from the other group of orphans and ended up in Toontown which she thought look like a fun place and all the Toons who had stop walking when they saw her they would make funny faces at her or do something else to make her laugh.

she was wearing a two friendship necklaces that are half hearts of each other and when put together it makes a full heart.

she had got it at a store with the other orphans who all so bought other things from the store but she only wanted the necklaces.

as they were heading back to the orphanage she saw this tunnel and decided to go inside and check it out and what she found made her smile really big cause there was Toons everywhere in sight and she would giggle at whenever one would see her and would stop and do something funny.

little Bernice was walking past a candy store when she hears crying and she looks over to her right and saw on the other side of the street was a little toon weasel wearing a long sleeved sweater and was having his arms over his head and around him was other Toons who were mostly a rabbit, a fox and a cat who look to be around 5 years old.

"Your such a little freak Psycho! No wonder no one likes you!"the rabbit said as he kicks the one who was called Psycho who seem to be a year younger or so than Bernice.

"please leave me alone I didn't do anything!"Psycho said with tears in his eyes as he tries to shield his head from anymore beatings.

"lets do the Toon World a Favor and kick him out into the human world! that will teach him!"the fox said as both the rabbit and cat nod their heads.

as Bernice saw this she couldn't help but glare at the three who are picking on the little boy.

"hey! you leave him alone! You Big Bullies!"she yells out and she started to run across the road and when she does she was being yelled at by some Toons who were standing where she once was and telling her she should look both ways before crossing the street.

lucky there was no cars but she should really look both ways...

as she got on the other side she was now standing in front of them and was glaring at the boys who were picking on the Toon Weasel.

"you leave him alone you big bullies!"she says once more and they look at each other and then they all laugh as if she told a funny joke.

"we aren't bullies! we are the good guys! and he is a bad guy! I mean we are gonna be good guys when we get older so it is only normal for a weasel to be a bad guy! right boys?"the rabbit said as he looks to the cat and fox who both nod their heads as they agree with their friend.

Bernice frowns at this answer "you are no good guys! your just bullies who just like to pick on him! just because he's a weasel doesn't mean he's bad! you just think because he is a weasel that makes him bad! but he doesn't look bad at all to me! the only ones who look bad is you three bullies! now you go home to your mommies before I teach you a lesson!"Bernice said as she glares at the three who chuckle at her threatening them.

"oh yeah and what would you do to teach us a lesson?"the fox said with a smirk on his face.

and then it was Bernice's turn to smirk as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at all three of them.

"I will give you my cooties!"Bernice said while taking a step forward to them and all three of the boys eyes go wide and they scream and ran off yelling "NOT COOTIES!" they all scream as they ran off and out of sight.

"Silly boys, they should know Cooties aren't around this time of season and only come out on valentines day."Bernice said with a giggle and a big smile on her face and then she looks over to the little weasel and takes out her hand to him.

"my name is Bernice whats yours?"she asks as she waits for him to take her hand and waits for him to tell her his name too.

at first he was only looking at the hand in suspicion before he leans his nose near close and starts to sniff it and then he tilts his head to the side and then licks her hand and then looks up at her with a big smile.

normally anyone he did that to would be gross out but instead he got a giggle from Bernice who after had her hand lick had reach out and started to pet him on the head as if he was a puppy and he seem to like it as he lays on his back and then she started to giggle and laugh more as she watch him roll over a few times and then on to his belly and then sit up.

"I'm Psycho!"Psycho said as he hugs himself and giggles and Bernice couldn't help but giggle too.

"you want to play with me Psycho?"she asks him and he seems to be thinking on this and seem a little surprise on being ask such a thing and then after thinking it over he nods his head and she starts to smile really big and she takes his hand and starts to run off the other way while holding his hand and he was flying up in the air not even touching the ground as she was holding his hand and dragging him else where.

they found a park to play in and both were playing on the swings and most of the time Bernice would push him on the swings and they would all so take turns as Psycho would get off the swing and let Bernice on and then he would push her.

just as they were playing tag they both hear someone call Psycho's name "Psycho! Where are ya you little weirdo!?"a voice called out and they both look over and saw that two new weasels were now in the park and it was none other than Slimy and Flasher.

Psycho look sad as he knew that they came looking for him and he was looking sadly at his new friend Bernice "I have to go...sorry."he said as he starts to walk away from her but stops as he felt a small hand grab his own small hand  
and he looks behind him and saw that Bernice had stop him and now let go of his hand and was reaching behind her neck and took off a necklace that seem like a heart but then when she pulls the hearts apart from each other he saw that it was two necklaces and each was half a heart.

"they are friendship necklaces, I get half and you get half...I want you to have this one to remember me by...I hope you will accept it."she said as she holds out the other necklace for him to take and with out saying a word he takes it and puts it around his neck and smiles at her.

and as he was about to run off he stops and looks at her with a big smile "I will always keep this on to remember you...thank you for helping me before and being my friend...even if it was for a short time...and we might not see each other again for a long time..."Psycho said as he heads off over to Slimy and Flasher and as soon as they see him they both started to scold him for running off like that and then Bernice watches as Slimy takes Psycho by his hand and walks away with him and with Flasher following.

Bernice place the necklace around her neck and then remembered her birthday was tomorrow and so she took off out of the park and tried to find that tunnel that brought her here.

she had to wonder if she would ever meet up with that little weasel boy again or even remember him...though she hopes she will remember him, I mean what could make her forget him?

but sadly she did forget him...but what made her forget was when her hypoglycemia kick in and in a very bad way and she was walking down the stairs and she fainted and fell down the stairs but lucky for her she was all most to the floor and didn't fall too far down but she did hit her head sadly and when Mrs Gray heard the noise she came running and saw in shock that the little girl was laying down on the floor of the stairs and was looking really pale and Mrs Gray had rush over to the little girl and pick her up and rush out of the door to the car and headed to the hospital.

Bernice was in the hospital for five weeks and all so the hit to her head made her forget that she ended up in the Toon World and all so forget she met Psycho and gave him the other half of her friendship necklace that right now she is wearing her half of the friendship necklace but would think that perhaps she lost the other half of it.

she couldn't help but feel she had forgot someone important though she couldn't think straight on who that could be because she had just woke up in the hospital bed and her head hurt a little that is probably due to the fact she hit it when she fainted.

and at times she would put on her friendship necklace and try to remember that someone she seems to have forgot but each time she did she couldn't seem to remember and this became like a thing with her and every year on the day and month she ended up in the hospital wearing the friendship necklace she would try to remember the thing she forgot...cause she couldn't help but feel the thing she had forgot was someone who she maybe did give the other half of the necklace to and perhaps she didn't loose the other half after all.

but why can't she remember?

some years go by and Bernice is right now 16 years old and would be 17 years old tomorrow and this would be around few days before she ends up in Toontown.

she was placing on her friendship necklace before she headed out of her room and headed down to make herself a birthday cake...

back when she was little she would enjoy having Mrs Gray throw her a surprise birthday party with all the other children there and singing happy birthday but over time she felt that the other kids who were around her age never really wanted to come to her birthday parties and were only there for the cake.

so when she turn 10 years old she told Mrs Gray she didn't want anymore parties and at first Mrs Gray tried to talk her out of it but Bernice told her she isn't going to change her mind.

so Bernice started to just make a cake on each year of her birthday for the last 7 years and wouldn't put any candles on it and would just make the cake and would eat it and she would go out and buy her own gifts.

she didn't mind it too much, she didn't need to have a big party with others who don't even like her and would only be there for the cake.

else where in Toontown a no longer little weasel but now a much older Psycho who was giggling and was in his room and he reaches over to a table that is in his room and picks up a old friendship necklace and place it around his neck and then he hides it in his straight jacket, he would always wear it but he would take it off at times when he wanted to look at it and some times when Smarty called for him he would place it down and go see what he wanted.

Psycho had been wearing the friendship necklace his whole life ever since that day and he was hoping he would meet that girl who was so nice to him.

as he was thinking on the old friend he made when he was younger he hears the door to his room open up and he looks over and sees Greasy "come on friend the boss says we need to move it."Greasy said as Psycho smiles and nods his head and runs over to Greasy and follows him out of the room.

the only one who knows about the story about the friendship necklace was Greasy who had saw the necklace and ask Psycho why he was wearing it and Psycho told him about the girl who gave it to him and he would keep wearing it in hopes that when he wears it he will see her again.

Greasy was the only one who saw the necklace and knows the story behind it but the other weasels had no clue about it or even seen it cause Psycho always hides it from all of them.

will Psycho and Bernice meet each other again? yes they will but sadly they wont recognize each other due to Psycho wont recognize Bernice due to her age and all so Bernice had lost her memory.

but perhaps when when they both see each other wearing the friendship necklaces it will allow Psycho to recognize Bernice and all so make Bernice remember the happy memory she lost when she met and befriended Psycho.

and even though some might call Bernice Crazy for befriended Psycho but I don't think she would mind being called that or the fact she is friends with Psycho.

but even though when they meet again they aren't as close as they seem to be getting when they were younger, but perhaps they would still become friends again when they see the friendship necklaces and allowing Psycho to recognize Bernice and all so making Bernice remember...

lets hope that friendship is strong enough for the two of them...

but when they do remember and recognize each other...will it be for the better or for the worse?

* * *

**I think I will have this in The Main Story of the Lost Birchwood Story, I will place Psycho having a friendship necklace in a future chapter.**

**I don't know which future chapter but I will think on what chapter I will put it on and Psycho could tell where he got the necklace if the others that is the weasels see him wearing it they might ask about it and why he is wearing it.**

**sorry if this chapter isn't perfect, I tried the best I could and I wanted to hurry this up because well I'm having a little problem with my computer cause it keeps turning off on me and I didn't want to loose any of the things I wrote and plus I have to fix it in a little while and hopefully it will stop being stupid on me.**

**I'm lucky it isn't turning off on me right now, but anyway I will hurry up before it turns off on me and I would have to start all over on writing this down.**

**anyway I hope you like this short story and I will hurry up and post this before my computer acts up on me again.**

**I just need to download some stuff of mine off the computer and place it on a disc of some kind.**

**but I will only put some stuff on the disc but I don't think I will place all my stories I been writing on the disc cause I would like to remember where I left off or if I need to edit a few things.**


End file.
